A New Fortress
by elove11
Summary: Instead of Tris being the new kid at the high school "Faction High", Tobias is the rebellious 17 year old who is being forced to move to a new high school in the city of Chicago. With his complicated personality and past will he be able to fit in with his new school? Perhaps even make new friends, new enemies, or even a new love? (Set in the modern world, with no war).
1. Chapter 1

**_I've been reading about all of these Fanfictions where Tris is the one who is new to the high school and then I got an idea! What if Tobias was new to the school instead and he would run into some of the few problems Tris did, but in his perspective! Anyway there is a bit of swearing in this story, but it's not crazy cause I myself don't like to swear a lot, but it seemed to fit when the characters would talk. So anyway I hope you enjoy it :)_**

**CH1: SK8TER GIRL**

**Tobias P.O.V**

Tobias Eaton, son of party leader of the political party called Abnegation, Marcus Eaton moved to Chicago 3 days ago. Of course a typical 17 year old would definitely insist on not leaving his hometown and having to switch high schools. It's hard enough to make friends at this age, but his personality doesn't really help. With as much baggage and mystery Tobias holds it's hard to open up. He tries to hide his personal life as much as possible that he is even more commonly called Four from a nickname he got in middle school by his favourite teacher, Mr. Max. The reason of his sudden moving was because his father was being accused by the Erudite party of violence and cruelty towards him which was 100% true. However Tobias would not dare tell a soul this as his father is one of his greatest fears.

To get to know his new town a bit more, Tobias grabbed his beloved bike. He was biking around until he found a dark alley; being the brave guy he is, he pedalled down the alley then turned a sharp corner to find a sort of a half Pipe Park behind a house that was under construction. He saw from the distance three guys going at their skateboards performing insane tricks. One guy in particular had a large hoodie and the hood was pulled over their face. He caught Tobias's eye as the guy was preparing to do an Air walk. He watched the guy sailed out of the ramp a good 20 feet. As he neared the top of his jump, he grabbed the nose of his skateboard and kicked his legs wide. First his front foot kicked forwards, while his back foot kicked back. He managed to kick his feet once, and then back again, before he had to pull his skateboard back beneath his feet before he landed. As his wheels impacted the side of the ramp, he grinned.

"Yo, that was awesome! Will did you catch that?" One of the guys asked the one beside him holding out the phone.

"Of course I got that Uriah! Why would I have my phone out if I didn't?" Will teased him. As Uriah went in for a punch Will looked up and saw Tobias. "No, no, no, sorry bro this is our place. No bikers allowed."

"How can you judge so fast? You haven't even seen me ride yet." Tobias said with more confidence than he thought he had.

"There's like a six foot empty pool down the road." Will called back.

"It's not that deep."

"You're not that good." Uriah and the other guy (who Tobias still couldn't make out his face) started laughing as Tobias hid back a smirk.

"Of this roof, onto the slide and into the pool, stays." Tobias replied back.

All three guys look at each other, having a silent conversation. They quickly nod to one another and on queue they race to the house under construction and onto the roof. Once settled Tobias agree with the mystery guy to go first. He bikes down the edge of the ladder does a small 360 turn and continues down the platform he landed on, quickly jumps off and lands on the slide going down only on his back wheel as he jumps of the end of the slide doing a front flip mid-air and landing in the pool. Will and Uriah break out in cheer.

"Hey man sorry about earlier, you know there are just these punk ass guys who just think they're so good and want to take our spot." Uriah explains as Will pats Tobias on the back.

"Hey no worries man," Tobias shake his hand, "I'm Four by the way."

"Cool name dude." As they finish their little celebration they hear a faint, fake coughing sound.

"Oh sorry dude," Uriah calls out to the guy on top as Will moves us out of the pool while whispering to Uriah,

"You know she doesn't like it when you call her dude." _What?_ Four was completely dumbfounded! He has never met a girl before who can do what that guy, or now girl did. Maybe he just heard wrong, he was about to ask Will again, but was interrupted by the sound of the girl starting.

He watched as she jumps of the roof onto the ladder and grinds her way down it; flies of the end of the ladder grabbing huge air and lands on a platform to quickly jump off of that one too. She lands down the ramp and as she jumps back up grabs her skate board while doing a 360 turn drops down and heads up the ramp one more time to quickly change directions and ride up this old piece of flat wood that was placed on an angle. She jumps up in the air and kicks the skate board which makes it flip underneath her. As she lands she keeps going towards the house as Will and Uriah who have been cheering their heads off stop and they all start to run towards the house. Tobias watched as she put her hands up to block her face and smashed into the large window. Uriah and Will skate towards her.

"You okay?" Will asks as the girl gets up and shakes of the glass. They work together to try and get her skateboard which is stuck in between two railings. Uriah opens the front door and the alarm sound starts to go off.

"Now the alarm goes off?" He cries out in bewilderment. "Guys, Guys, we need to leave it!" He runs towards Tobias and Will who are working on the skateboard while the girl tries to get the glass off her hood. They all start to panic. Uriah and Will grab their boards while Tobias grabs his bike and they head out with the girl trailing behind them on foot. She breaks from the group and climbs over the fence away from the sirens she hears in the distance. Tobias who sees the girl isn't there anymore turns his bike around to find her while still being cautious of the cops. He quickly spots her running full speed down the road, and then sees her quickly make a turn from the opposite direction, she most likely saw a cop car.

"Hey!" He cries out to her, "Hop on! I'll get you out of here!" Without thinking she hops on to the back, pulling down her hood to cover her face. Tobias makes a quick turn and goes back up the alley he came from. He stops the bike at the end of it, to catch his breath. She quickly hops of and murmurs a quick thank you and starts to take off.

"Hey hold on I didn't catch your name." Tobias said. He found himself very intrigued by this girl who is a lot smaller than he expected. Perhaps that was why she could fit at the back of his bike.

"Yeah there's a reason I didn't tell you." _Sassy, _Tobias thought, _I like that_.

"And what reason is that?" He asked.

"I don't know who you are, maybe you're a cop who's going to rat me out." Tobias couldn't help, but laugh at that.

"I'm only seventeen. I not qualified to be a cop." She let out a small chuckle that made him comfortable, which never happened before with any girl. Tobias never had a girlfriend before just a few short flings which he regrets because of all the drama that happened after.

"Well maybe if I see you at the ramp more often, I'll tell you." And with that she jogged away.

"You're awesome by the way!" Tobias called out as she just kept running.

Tobias smirked as he watched her leave and has hope that maybe moving to this city wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**? P.O.V**

As the girl jogged away from the mystery guy she couldn't help, but think about how attractive he was and how genuinely intrigued by her he was. His blue eyes haunted her thoughts as she raced back to her house. The only reason she didn't want to tell him who she was or uncover her hood was because if she did he would see what an unattractive little girl she looked like. He would lose interest in her faster than a dog will lick a dish. As she was running she took of her hoodie and helmet letting her blonde wavy hair down. She turned the corner on her street and saw two male figures sitting on her porch.

"You're alive!" Uriah screamed out as he ran to hug her.

"Man, Tris that was crazy. We're so sorry for leaving you." Will said as he joined their group hug. "Wait… how did you get here so fast if you didn't have your board. I thought for sure you would have been longer. I even canceled my plans with Christina." _Man was his Erudite showing_, Tris thought.

"That biker guy gave me a ride on the back of his bike." She said nonchalantly hoping the guys wouldn't make it a bigger deal than it was, but it would be very hard since she could feel a blush rise from her cheeks.

"Ooh! Tris likes Four! Tris likes Four!" Uriah started chanting for the whole neighborhood too hear. Tris quickly stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"It does not matter if I like Four or not, okay? He's not going to find out that was me today. My record is clean at school only you guys and our friends know this about me and it's going to stay that way."

"Okay, okay." They both agree as Will and Uriah start to make their way home.

_What kind of name is Four anyway, _Tris thought, but then his deep blue eyes came back into her head and for the rest of the night she could only focus on that. Not even her annoying brother Caleb could bother her that night.

* * *

_**So... What do you think should I continue. I sort of got my idea from the movie Stick it. The begining part anyway. Please Review to let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2:**

Tobias wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock and lazily slaps the snooze button. Luckily for him he got a good night sleep since his father came home last night before him and passed out on the bed, and this morning he left at around six and now it's was 7:30. Tobias rolls out of bed and walks out to his closet. He grabs a black t-shirt, which he quickly sniffs to make sure it's not dirty and an old pair of jeans. As Tobias makes his way down stairs to grab a quick breakfast he sees a note on the counter from his dad.

It reads,

I'm gone for a month to finish some business with

Erudite and attend some conferences.

I trust you won't screw up anything for me while

I'm gone.

-Marcus

_Great, _Tobias thought, _he drags me to a new city and leaves; typical Marcus. _He grabs an apple and heads out the door with his leather jacket. The perks of having a dad in politics was that Tobias could buy a Harley Davidson motorcycle, but other than money there was no perk of having a dad like Marcus. Tobias climbs onto the bike and heads towards Faction high, hoping to maybe see the mystery skater girl behind the school, skipping class and doing some more of her awesome tricks. Once he got there he parked his bike and headed towards the main office.

While walking down the hallways he noticed all the students where all in their own cliques. He heard about this school and how the students divide themselves into cliques or factions as they like to call it, hence the name Faction high. You have to write some quiz to determine where you belong. There's Amity the kind, Erudite the intelligent, Candor the honest, Abnegation the selfless, and Dauntless the brave. These factions determine in the future what political party you support, for example Marcus was in the Abnegation faction at his school there for today he is in the Abnegation party. There are those few that on the quiz receive more than one faction they can be a part of and at that point they choose, however it is highly uncommon and they are labeled as _Divergent_. Also if you don't like your faction or the faction does not like you, it is possible to become faction less, but no one wants that. As Tobias reached the main office he was called right away to the principal where he was given a folder with his accepted faction, timetable, and any other information needed. Tobias slowly opens the envelope to reveal his faction and surprisingly got 2 that he was qualified for. It's between Abnegation and Dauntless; his choice was obviously Dauntless. Why on earth would he want the same one as Marcus?

With all the preparations and paper work it was already lunch time and each faction has its own lunch period. As Tobias scans the cafeteria for a spot to sit he sees a sea of kids with dark clothes, piercings, tattoos, crazy hair colours and styles. Walking around the cafeteria he spots Will and Uriah who are waving like crazy to get his attention. He smiles and walks over to their table.

"Hey Four, what's up?" Uriah greet as he shakes his hand and Will nods in his direction.

"Hey I'm Zeke, Uriah's older brother." An older version of Uriah extends his hand to greet Tobias.

"Hey nice too meet you." As Tobias sits down everyone starts to introduce themselves. Tobias meets Will's girlfriend Christina, Zeke's girlfriend Shauna, Uriah's girlfriend Marlene, and two other girls named Lynn and Lauren. Lauren scoots over towards Tobias and starts to flirt with him causing Tobias to slowly scoot back from her feeling slightly uncomfortable. He chooses to ignore Lauren as he hears Zeke tell a funny joke that everyone is laughing too. Soon after a petite girl with blond wavy hair flowing down her back, a loose black tank top and ripped blue jeans starts coming our way. Christina rushes over to her and starts hugging her like crazy. Guessing their best friends Tobias shifts over to give the striking girl and Christina room to sit and catch up.

Uriah calls out, "Hey Tris meet Four!" He smiled a knowing smile as Will chuckles and Tris shoots daggers at Uriah. Tobias notices the connection between the three and relates it to the two guys (Uriah and Will) and the mystery skater girl yesterday, but decides not to comment.

"Hey," Tris extends her hand towards Tobias which he immediately takes and feels a chill go down his spine at the contact. They let go and everyone continues on their conversation. Tobias learned that Uriah, Will, Christina, and Tris are all a year younger than the rest of them. As well he learned that most of his classes were with Zeke which is awesome because he enjoys Zeke's company, but for gym Lauren would be in the same class as him which does not excite Tobias at all. The bell rings and everyone rushes to their next class. Zeke shows the way to the biology room. As they get there Zeke goes to sit with his girlfriend Shauna and Tobias grabs an empty desk near the back. He sees Tris rush into class and scans for seats. Unluckily for her there are none left except for the one right beside him, _I really hope he doesn't recognize me_; she thought as she plops her bag down and sits.

"Hey, what are you doing in this class aren't you a year younger?" He whispered to her.

"I got ahead in biology so I took this class this year to cut back my work load for next year." She said shyly as she got her stuff out for class. Tobias nodded and he was surprised that Tris was so smart. He was a bit upset that she felt like it was a bad thing. As he kept starring at her until something triggered in his brain and the divergent stuff he read about hits him.

"So does that mean on the aptitude quiz you got Dauntless and let me guess Erudite?" He asked her.

Tris's eyes widened when he mentioned that. No one knows she's divergent, except Uriah and Will, and she hopes to keep it that way. Luckily the teacher walked in on time. The teacher walked straight up to the board and wrote WELCOME TO HUMAN REPRODUCTION (SEX). Tris looked horrified as Tobias tried to hold back a laugh.

* * *

"It may not have occurred to you kids that sex is more than a fifteen-minute trip to the backseat of a car. It's a science. Now what is science?" The teacher asked the class.

"Boring," Zeke shouted out as Shauna hit his arm.

The teacher's eye raked down the attendance list and he called out, "Tris?

"Science is an investigation," She responded quietly. She seems like a girl who doesn't like attention, Tobias observed.

"Okay I like that." He continued, "Science requires us to transform into spies. It takes practice."

"So does sex," Zeke called out again as the whole class snickered, while Tris moved uncomfortably in her seat. Tobias couldn't help but notice how uneasy she was.

"That won't be part of tonight's homework. Your homework will be a write-up of your discoveries, and believe me; I'm going to check for authenticity, of finding out as much as you can about your lab partner. Now this is biology not English, so don't even think about making stuff up about your partner. Since we have time till your next class you can get a head start now."

* * *

TRIS POV:

Tris silently groaned that she would have to be partnered with Four. She had her eyes pinned forward, but she hears the soft glide of his pen. He was writing. They were sitting here for a good 10 minutes. That did not qualify him to judge her.

"What are you writing?" Tris leaned as close to him as she dared trying to figure out what he wrote, but he crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it at the trash can beside the teacher's desk. The shot dropped in.

"What's your real name?" Tris asked as she glared at him. They never broke eye contact as he grinned at her.

"Call me Four. I mean it, call me." At this point Tris thought he was making fun of her.

"What do you do in your leisure time?"

"I don't have free time."

"I'm assuming this assignment is going to be graded, so do me a favor?"

He leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. "What kind of favor?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Free time," He repeated thoughtfully. "I bike." Tris grabbed her pen and thought _I knew that, wanted to know something else_. She doesn't know why she is genuinely interested in him especially when he acts like this, but there is something that she is intrigued by.

* * *

TOBIAS POV:

Tobias had no idea what came over him to be such a jack ass near Tris, but he liked seeing her all fired up and sassy. To be honest it turned him on. The bell rings and everyone starts to pack up and Tris is the first one out the door as Tobias followed her like a lost puppy.

As she got out the front doors of the school Tobias grabbed her wrist, "Hey I didn't get anything on you!"

"Well that sucks huh?" She continued walking, picking up her speed as he chased her. Tobias finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist as he pulled her to the side without being too rough. She turned to face him and he was striked with these unexpectedly gorgeous blue-grey eyes piercing through his deep blue ones. Her glare was so intense he couldn't force himself to look away. Unfortunately Uriah and Will came up from behind and he immediately dropped her wrist and broke his gaze from hers.

"Hey Tris, are you ready to go?" Will asked as he approached them.

Uriah quickly saw what was happening between the two and pulled Will back to give them space. "We'll just wait for you in the parking lot Tris. Take your time," He smirked as him and Will went of whispering to one another as if they were teenage girls who just found out some juicy gossip. Tobias couldn't help but chuckle at the two guys and Tris joined in on it.

"Well I have to go." She started to walk away.

"So I guess we will do this later." Tobias called after her. She turned around and gave him a smirk that Tobias loved to see. It showed him the confidence she truly does have that she sometimes does not let show, especially in class.

"If you mean our little stare down, then of course, and I'll win again." She turned back to walkaway.

"That wasn't fair your goof ball friends distracted me!" Tris just kept walking and Tobias couldn't help but enjoy the view.

* * *

He turned back around and started walking towards his motorcycle where he saw Lauren was hanging out. Before he could turn away and hope she didn't see him, he hears her nasal voice calling for him. Annoyed Tobias walked over to her with a fake smile.

"Hey there Four," She winked at him and Tobias just nodded his head. "I was wondering," She continued, "If you wanted to go out sometime, you know like a movie, or a restaurant, or my place…" She seductively asked him with her hands running down his chest. Tobias stood stiffly against her touch. When her hands started to travel lower he grabbed them and pulled them away.

"Listen Lauren I really have to go. I'll call you." He said as he got on his bike wanting to get away from this situation as fast as possible.

He started the bike as she cried out, "But you don't have my number!"

"Believe me I'll find it." And he drove off leaving Lauren and a few other female spectators all swooned.

* * *

**TADA! Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for all the reviews I really appreciate all the support. I kind of like using parts from different movies and books as well as my own ideas to help write this story. For this chapter I used a bit from the book Hush Hush. Any way I hope you liked it the third chapter should be here in about a week from today :)**

**Again Thank You for the support and please continue to review, favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3: **

Tris P.O.V:

"Come on Uriah you have to get this trick!" Tris called out as Uriah kept falling of his skateboard. Will couldn't help, but laugh as Uriah kept dropping on his butt. It has been a week since Tris has introduced the Nollie (which is where a skateboarder uses the nose of his or her skateboard to slap against the ground and pop his or her skateboard up into the air) to Uriah and he still hasn't been able to get it. At his 12th try Uriah grunted in frustration as Tris and Will started to chuckle louder at him.

Deciding he could not take this anymore he called out, "So Tris looked like you and Four really hit it off today after school huh?" He winked at her as Will gently pushed Tris who was trying her best not to blush at the change of topic.

"It does not matter because he will never like someone like me. He thinks Tris is this annoying bitchy dauntless girl and the mysterious skater girl to be some skater god." She muttered grabbing a seat on her board.

"You know that's not true. I mean you can be bitchy, but maybe if you tell him you will see that he thinks you're awesome." Will said trying to make Tris feel better.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen." Tris said as she got up and started skating around. There was a sudden breeze that came by and swept her blonde hair back which helped her put it in a high ponytail as she skated.

"We'll see about that," Uriah said mysteriously. Tris abruptly stopped and made her way towards Uriah.

"What are you talking about?" Uriah backed away from Tris so she wouldn't be able to strangle him.

"Well I saw him on the way to one of his classes and I told him to come here tonight…"

"What!" Tris shouted as she chased after Uriah while Will laughed at her reaction. Finally Tris caught up to Uriah and started to tackle him. Will decided to step in and tried to pry Tris from Uriah, but it wasn't that easy. Like Shakespeare once said, "Though she be but little, she is fierce!"

"Hey, hey, relax Tris. There's nothing you can do he'll be here soon anyway." Uriah said as Will finally gets a hold on Tris. She ran to her bag to grab her overly sized hoodie. There was no way she was letting him see her. As she finished putting her hair in a bun and pulling her hood over her head she heard a motorbike roaring as it came closer to where they were.

"Hey Four," Will said as he went to greet him. Tris minded her own business and started skating back and forth casually doing tricks while Uriah and Will were chatting with Four.

Tobias P.O.V:

Uriah and Will were eagerly talking to Tobias and complementing his bike, but he wasn't paying attention. He kept looking over at the girl who was wearing another giant hoodie that covered her head. She seemed pissed as she kept skating and not paying attention to any of the guys.

Tobias whispered to Uriah and Will, "What's up with her?" They both turn their head towards the girl skating around the ramps.

"Uriah pissed her off." Will said as he went back to his board. Uriah joined him as Tobias grabbed a skateboard he had that was sticking out of his bag. They spent an hour skating around while the skater girl was off on her own trying some cool tricks. Tobias tried to have small talk with her, but she would just ignore him.

Will looks over at his watch and starts freaking out, "Shit" he curses as they all look at him. "I'm supposed to meet Chris in like 15 minutes. Sorry guys I got to go."

"Where are you guys going?" Uriah asked.

"To the movies, you want to join with Marlene?" Uriah nodded as they started to get their things.

"We would invite you guys, but it would be too awkward." Will jokes as they got their stuff and left to meet their girlfriends. The skater girl just kept skating around so Tobias did the same trying to copy some of her tricks only to fail miserably. He could her chuckle quietly behind him.

"Oh you think me falling on my ass is funny, huh?" Tobias smirked at her as she just shook her head that was covered by her big hood.

"You have to kick your board up higher, then kick your back leg up and slam your front foot down." She explained then demonstrated the cool trick. Tobias wasn't quite sure what it was called since he was more into bikes then skateboards, but decided to give it a try. He followed her voice that sounded oddly familiar and _voila_! He got the trick. "Not bad rookie." She teased.

He couldn't help, but laugh. As he watched her keep skating around he thought about how much she reminded him of Tris. The voice was a clue, but also how she was much more confident around him than with the other guys. He found that very attractive. As he watch her more intensely he saw a piece of blonde hair fall down hanging out from her hood. Before it could click in his head he hears a strange laugh behind him. She stopped what she was doing and turned towards the sound as does Tobias.

"Look what we have here." A guy who was definitely not taller or more muscular than Tobias stood over them with another guy and a girl behind him.

"Seems like two losers skating in a spot that's meant for the best." The girl behind the main guy spoke.

"What do you want Peter." The skater girl said, but in a deeper voice that sounded like she was trying to be a dude. Tobias cocked his eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything.

"I want you to leave."

"Not happening. Get your own spot." She retorted. Peter obviously did not like to be told no too.

"Well why don't I just take it from you, huh?" Peter and the other two started making their way towards the skater girl, but she stood tall against him. Tobias walked right up to Peter who looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Hey back off." Tobias said.

Peter got closer to him. "Just because you're bigger doesn't mean I'm scared of you." Out of nowhere Peter head butts Tobias. Tobias who was not expecting that dropped down and in his blurred vision saw the skater girl sprinting of towards the alley he came from and saw Peter chasing towards her. As soon as Tobias could see again he was about to take off after them, but to his surprise the guy who was by Peter blocked his way. Tobias who was getting worried about what Peter might do. He tackled the guy down and started punching him senseless.

"Molly help me out!" The guy screamed out from under Tobias.

"I'm sorry Drew." She called back as she fled from the scene. Tobias continued to consistently punch him until Drew stopped struggling. Quickly, Tobias hopped onto his motorcycle and made his way down the alley. He hops off and runs down until he sees Peter with the skater girl. He has her backed up against the wall.

Tris P.O.V:

"Get off of me." Tris harshly said as she tried to push him off. Her voice was strained and her cover for being a dude got weaker as she started to panic.

"You're voice seems to get higher. You sound like a chick." Peter laughed as he kept pushing Tris against the wall. Helpless Tris started to squirm around trying to release his death grip on her sweater. Unexpectedly she feels a punch strike her face. Her head snaps back and hits the wall as her hood falls off. Peter's eyes widen, but his grip stays tight. "Well, what a surprise," He whispers ruthlessly, "We got a little blonde girl pretending she is some big ass skater guy. Wait until everyone hears about this. You'll be the laughing stock at the park. You're reputation on the street is out the window and not to mention school. Tris, right? Ms. Perfect? Thinks she is so smart huh?"

"Peter let go." Tris pleaded, but Peter had his own plan. His hands grazed up her sweater, "Stop!" She screamed. He pulled his hand out of her sweater to punch her in the face once again.

"Don't yell at me you bitch! You think you're this hot shot for doing all these tricks and being number one for so long, but that's going to change. Understand?" He yelled in her face. Tris was complete dazed at this point. She couldn't see anything. Her head was spinning a 100 miles an hour. All of a sudden she felt the pressure of him pressed up against her leave as she slumped down to the ground, holding her head.

"You will never touch her again understand!" She could hear this masculine voice screaming by her. Her brain couldn't figure out who it was. Was it Four, or was his name Five? Her head just kept spinning.

Tobias P.O.V:

Tobias was on top of Peter, just like he was with Drew. His fist just kept coming as Peter tried to get out from under him. Peter reached his hand out and clamped it against his throat causing Tobias to let go as he was losing air. Peter quickly took this chance to roll them over, but wasn't fast enough and now they were both up on their feet. Both started too carelessly through random hook punches as they were both completely exhausted. As Tobias was about to throw a kick Peter flew into the wall and hit his head hard. Now Peter lay unconscious with skater girl behind him standing over. Tobias was shocked as he saw Peter lying on the ground. He turned towards skater girl. He could see her blonde hair shimmering in the nigh light of the dark alley, but still couldn't make of her face. As he started to finally catch his breath skater girl dropped down to her knees clutching her head. Tobias rushed towards her holding her up as they walked over to his bike that was under a street lamp. He set her down on his bike and started to wipe of the blood running down her jeans with his sleeves from his sweater. She sat still and trying hard to not let small moans escape her mouth as he put pressure on her leg. Tobias looked up at her only to meet those piercing blue-grey eyes from earlier.

"Tris?" He asked still looking at her eyes. She shied away from his stare and felt like she must have disappointed his expectations.

She meekly nodded and whispered, "Please don't tell anyone."

He gently placed his fingers on her cheek where a bruise was slowly forming, "Sure, but we need to get you to a hospital…"

Tris interrupted him, "I'm not going to a hospital. They'll call my parents and I don't need them to know either."

"Fine I'll take you home." He said as he let go of her face.

"We're you not listening. I can't let my parents or even my bother to find out." She let out a frustrated groan at him.

"What do you want me to do? Leave you here by yourself while you're bleeding?" He said sarcastically.

"I guess that would be fine." She said as she tried to hope off the bike, but couldn't seem to walk and found herself falling, but was quickly caught by a strong pair of arms. Tobias wrapped his arms around her waist and his fingers grazed a piece of skin from under her sweater. His fingers tingled at the touch of her bare and smooth skin.

"I'm taking you to my place." Tobias said as he put her back on his bike and climbed towards the front of it. Tris sat not knowing what she was supposed to do.

"Am I supposed to wrap my arms…?" Her voice failed to complete her sentence as Tobias just smirked at her. It was nice knowing she was also nervous. He never felt this way about a girl _ever _and to be honest he wasn't even sure why he felt this way with Tris. She wasn't like most girls he went out with or used to check out from the sidelines, all soft and with curves. She was different, and maybe that's what he liked. Looking at her was like waking up from this hell he's been living. He gently grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his waist as he started the bike.

* * *

**There you go :) Please keep reviewing. It makes my day when I see what you guys think!**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4:**

**Tobias POV:**

"Easy there," Tobias said as he helped Tris walk up the stairs in the house which would ultimately lead to his room.

"I don't understand why we have to go to your room. I'll be fine on the couch and I definitely don't want to see your man cave." Tris groaned out. She hated feeling weak and having to be helped. It was something that just did not sit well with her.

"Even when you're half beaten up you still act stubborn. Just keep moving." He pushed her forward towards his room. Tris's eyes scan the scene. She sees a TV with an Xbox and video games scattered in front of a small couch. On the other side of the room she sees a closet with a couple clothes falling out of its hangers and on the floor and a bathroom in the corner. In the middle she sees a huge bed with the words, "FEAR GOD ALONE" written on the plain grey wall over it. "Just go lie down on the bed and I'll get you an ice pack." Tobias smoothly said as Tris reluctantly obliged. After he watched her fall on his bed and get comfortable he ran downstairs to get an icepack for her head. As he made his way back to his room he thought to himself_, second day of knowing Tris and now she is in my bed_. He couldn't help, but laugh at the situation. What?! He's a teenage boy! He couldn't help it.

He reached his room and saw Tris who was curled up in a ball and asleep. He set the ice pack down and grabbed his blanket that was on the couch and placed it over her. Tobias watched her sleep and couldn't help, but notice how beautiful she really was. There was no makeup covering her pale face. Her lips were light pink and he couldn't help, but wonder how they would feel on his. He shook his head trying to push the thought away and turned back to the couch. He plopped down on it and listened to her slow breathes. Soon enough he was asleep as well.

**Tris POV:**

The sound of water was what woke Tris from her deep sleep. Her eyes slowly opened as she could make a dark male figure washing their hands in the washroom by the bed. Tris pressed her hand towards her forehead trying to stop the constant banging as she recalls the incident of last night.

"Morning," the male figure that she recognized to be Four greeted with a soothing voice, as she pushed herself up. Four came by her side to help her sit up.

"Thanks," Tris mumbled. Four traced his fingers around her chin pulling her face to meet him. He turns her face one way then the other.

"It looks better than I expected."

"Really? How bad are the bruises?" Tris asked surprised. Four chuckled slightly at her and let go of her face. Tris instantly missed his warm touch.

"You mind if I go to your washroom to look?" She asked him starting to get out of bed. Four moved out of the way so Tris can move by him towards the washroom. Surprisingly she was just a bit sore from the cuts on her leg. She entered the washroom and a pale girl with a small bruise on her cheek with a scratch beside it looked back at her. Tris was shocked at how little the results of Peter's hits were shown on her face. Four leaned on the counter as she continued examining every scratch and bruise left from last night's events.

**Tobias POV**

"Thanks for last night." Tris whispered as her attention went to Tobias.

He smiled at her and said, "No problem, and I should say thanks for kicking Peter." He started to chuckle as Tris raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She turned towards him showing he had her full attention. Tobias just kept laughing.

"It's funny that whenever I'm with you I have been getting into more trouble than I have ever in my whole life." He smirked at her.

"Sounds like someone was a goody two shoes back at home." She smirked back at him. Again her confidence was coming out and Tobias couldn't help, but enjoy it.

"Sounds like someone has experience with the cops and escaping from trouble, how do you it?"

"It's not like it's the first time I made out with law enforcement," She said as Tobias looked at her with confusion and amusement written all over his head, "We kind of had this ongoing flirtation. We've been on some dates, you know, broken up got back together." Tobias started to laugh and Tris joined him. "Hey, what time is it?" She said going back into his room. Tobias followed her as he went to grab his phone.

"It's 12," Tris sat on his bed looking down at her hands. "Is everything okay?" Tobias asked as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of a lie to tell my parents why I wasn't in my classes today…" She played with her fingers as Tobias couldn't help, but look at her lips. He was drawn to Tris, there was no doubting that. He really wanted her and she was so close to him. Tris looked up from her hands and into his eyes. She always seemed to get lost in them. All of a sudden she saw him start to lean in. Her heart stared beating 10 times faster. She couldn't comprehend what was going on.

Quickly she sprang up from the bed, "So, um what about your parents? Where's your mom or dad? I didn't hear them…" She quickly tried to change the subject as she sprang from the bed. Tobias regained his composure and couldn't help, but feel a bit disappointed. This never happened to him. He looked up at her and sighed. What was he supposed to tell her? _My mom is dead and my dad physically abused me since I was 14 and now just leaves randomly for months_. Tris stood patiently waiting for an answer.

**Tris POV**

She didn't expect it to be so long until she heard him say something. Maybe there's more than meets the eye. Tris examined his tense body. His elbows were on his knees and his head in his hands. His fingers scratched the back of his head as Four's eyes met hers.

"I don't want to talk about it…" He murmurs. Tris stands shocked. It took him this long to spit those words out? Something was fishy. His facial expression went from being amused to uncomfortable in seconds in which Tris asked the question.

"Why does talking about your parents make you so moody?" She asked. Tris wasn't trying to be rude. She just wanted to get to the bottom.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. And why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm just curious." She said defensively.

"Your erudite is showing." He says defensively back.

"Your stupidity is showing." He pops of the bed as she said this.

"You're hot when you're fierce like that." Four growled in a low, soft, velvety voice. Tris was dumbfounded. She was definitely not use to anyone calling her hot. He walked closer to her as Tris backed away nervously until her back hit the wall. Four's strong arms wrap around her waist and she couldn't help, but love the warm feeling but there's a voice inside her head telling her to run which she ignores. He moves in closer and she can feel his cool breath hitting the corner of her neck where Tris's shoulder flowed into. She bit her lip as a nervous habit and boy was she nervous. He reached up and pulled her lip out for her teeth, his touch was electrifying.

"Don't do that." his voice was visibly deeper and a little raspy.

"Why not?" She asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her hands were placed on his chiseled chest that was covered by a soft t-shirt.

"Cause it will make me want to do this…" He leaned in and Tris couldn't wrap her head around anything. First thing, she only knew this guy for two days and secondly she was terrified beyond belief that someone would think she is _hot. _This was all too much for Tris. She turned her head towards the side so his soft, warm lips landed on her smooth cheek. Tris pushed him back a bit so she could slip from his safe grip. She had no clue what was going on in her head. All she knew was that she had to get out of here.

**Tobias POV**

"So, um thanks for saving my ass last night, but I should really start heading home." Tobias looked at her confused at what just happened and couldn't help but feel disappointed yet again. What the hell was he thinking? He had no idea what had come over him to act so spontaneous. She's like some kind of drug that he can't get enough of. This never happened before. A girl was never able to have this effect on him.

"Yeah sure, where do you live I can drive you?"

"That won't be necessary I'm just 2 streets away." She said politely, making this more uncomfortable than it should be. Tris started walking out of the room and down the stairs with him right behind her.

"Alright… So I'll see you later?" He asked not wanting to seem to desperate.

"Bye Four." She smiled as Tobias opened the door for her.

"Bye Tris." And yet again he watched her walk away. He closed the door and slump down covering his head with his hands. _What the hell was going on with him?_

**Please Review and tell me what you think should happen next! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5:**

**Tris POV:**

As Tris walks away from Four's house she looks back at it. Obviously she did not realize how humungous it was last night since her head was not in the right state of mind, but boy was it enormous. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a black Cadillac pass by her and onto the drive way of Four's house. The man climbed out of his car and kicked the door shut. For some reason he looked so familiar to Tris she just couldn't make out where she saw him. The man roughly slams the key into the door, mumbling a few curse words. When he finally gets the door opened he screams out of what Tris thought sounded a lot like "TOBIAS".

**Tobias POV:**

All of a sudden Tobias hears tires screeching behind the door that his back is against. _He wasn't even supposed to be back yet!_ Tobias quickly straightened out his clothes and everything in the living room he could in the short amount of time. He hears the sound of keys clinging together and the door flying open, finally he hears the horrid sound of his voice screaming, "Tobias!" Quickly Tobias rushes towards his father, straightening out his posture and preparing for the worst.

"Why is this house such a mess?" Marcus screamed at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming home so soon." Tobias said with a quiet voice, he never uses. Only Marcus can bring out the scared little boy in him.

"Oh really? Was any one here when I was gone?"

"No sir."

"You're lying! I didn't raise my son to be a liar!"

"I…"he couldn't think of a single thing to say, so he just closed his mouth. The faster he stayed quiet the faster everything will be over and done with.

"Who was in here that you don't want to tell me?" Marcus's voice was lowering down, but not in a good way.

"No one"

"Another lie!" Fear was rushing thorough Tobias and he felt numb. Marcus's hands collide with Tobias's chest and he stumbles back hitting the edge of the couch. Then Marcus draws his hand back by his face to hit Tobias, but Tobias screams with his throat tight with fear, "School! I have school, Dad!"

He pauses with his hand raised, and Tobias backs up into the couch so he could put as much distance as he can between him and his horrid father.

"Fine. Go to your room and don't you dare come downstairs you pathetic excuse for a son." Marcus walks off towards the kitchen. Tobias races up the stairs and locks the door behind him. Finally he lets out a breath he has been holding in since Marcus came. He walks up to the mirror in the bathroom and looks at the coward he is. Anger boils in him and he smacks all the items off the counter on the floor and turns to the wall. His fist collides in to the wall causing a hole in it and the blood of his knuckles dripping onto the clean floor. The water in his eyes was building up, but he would force himself to not shed a single tear for a pathetic excuse for a father. His eyes scan the floor where he spots an anklet lying on the floor with 3 charms of the same bird on it. Obviously it's not his own which means it belongs to Tris. He picks it up and carries it to his bed. Making sure he can't hear Marcus coming up the stairs he reaches under the bed and grabs a small trunk. Evelyn, his mother gave him this trunk when he was younger and lied to Marcus saying it was for blankets. Inside Tobias keeps small items that hold any sort of meaning. For example a blue sculpture, it looked like falling water, but it was really glass, perfectly clear, polished. It didn't do anything, but it holds sentimental feeling for him. There were other things he collected over the years as well and there was no way Marcus was going to find out that Tris came over by seeing her anklet so he put the piece of jewellery into the trunk promising to give it back to her next time he sees her.

The rest of the day Tobias sat in his room doing homework, playing video games and starving as he obliged Marcus's orders of not coming out of his room. The hours passed by slowly, but eventually he decided it was time for bed and there was so point of staying up waiting to see if Marcus would allow him to eat some food. Tobias had trouble falling asleep because of the panic and anxiety of the day's events so he thought of Tris. Her perfect smile, her fierceness, her piercing blue grey eyes, and slowly he felt his eye lids closing and his breathing slowing down to a relaxed state.

* * *

Tobias POV:

Finally Tobias was able to get out of his dreadful house and arrived to school. His first mission was to find Tris and give her back the anklet as soon as possible. There was no way he was letting Marcus find it. As he was walking down the hall towards his locker he spotted Lauren already in front of it. Hoping to not catch her eye he sharply turned a corner, but seemed to bump into a small body.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry…" Tobias crouched down to help pick up the books that have fallen out of the hands of the person he collided into. When he looked up he saw Tris picking the books up too. "Tris! You are just the person I was looking for."

Tris chuckled lightly, "Well, you found me."

Tobias reached out of his pocket and took out the anklet. "I think you left this at my house the other day." Tris had a shocked expression on her face then quickly jumped into Tobias's arms. Her head smashed against his chest where his father hit him yesterday, but he decided to hold in his moan because he enjoyed feeling of her in his arms.

"I've been looking everywhere for this! Thank you so much. I thought I must have left it at your house, but I wasn't so sure."

"So why didn't you call and ask or something?" Tobias started to get up off the ground as did Tris as well.

"Well it was just that I was walking down your street when I saw a black Cadillac drive by to your drive way and the man seemed pretty upset…" Tobias couldn't breathe now. She saw Marcus… Anger was taking over his body and it seemed that Tris was aware that it was happening.

"I have to go." Tobias started to walk away from Tris when all of a sudden Tris ran to him and stopped him in his path.

"One thing you should know about me is to never get in my way when I'm mad." His stare was cold, hoping to scare her, but Tris stood in her spot.

"See, that's the problem I don't know anything about you. I don't know why you get so angry and weird sometimes, I don't know why you're a jerk other times, and I don't know why you're so sweet when it's just you and me. I don't even know your real name." Tris returned the icy cold stare back to Tobias. Her stubbornness was getting to him.

"Do you think there might be a reason why I don't want you to know?"

"I have no doubt in that. So here's the deal, obviously you won't tell me anything about your life and I'll return the favour, why don't we just write the biology assignment separately? I'll write one about me and sign your name and you'll write about yourself and sign my name."

"Fine!" Tobias said as he was now enraged that Tris would come up with something like this, and so quickly too.

"Fine!" She yelled back at him and with that they both went different ways to get to their classes.

**Please Review! **

**And thank you to the people who review on every chapter! I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
